


NZ adventures

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bon Voyage (BTS), Boys In Love, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Subdrop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by BTS' adventures in NZ for Bon Voyage 4.Chapter 1 - Jimin x female reader, inspired by episode 3 when he's waking up in that tight white shirtChapter 2 - Jimin x Taeyhung, inspired by episode 4 when they're waking up together in the camper van and Taeyhung's hair is all over the placeChapter 3 - Jimin x Jungkook x Taehyung, inspired by episode 5 and that hot tubChapter 4 - Yoongi solo, prompt from angelyoongles and following on from chapter 3Chapter 5 - Taehyung x Namjoon, prompt from angelyoongles, inspired by Namjoon and Taehyung sharing the camper van bedChapter 6 - Taehyung x Jimin, inspired by episode 7 when Taehyung has to wake the othersChapter 7 - Jimin x Hoseok, inspired by episode 7 and another hot tubChapter 8 - Seokjin x Jungkook, prompt from angelyoongles and finally bringing in JinThere may be more to come
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 240





	1. Jimin x female reader

“We have to be quiet” Jimin breathed in my ear as I slipped into his bed next to him.

I rolled my eyes at him, despite knowing he’d barely see me in the predawn light.

“I only wanted a cuddle,” I told him quietly.

He smiled softly, eyes hardly opened as he fought his way awake. Lifting the duvet for me to snuggle under. I’d only been out of bed myself five minutes or so, only nipped to the bathroom across the hall, but the chill in the air had already leached the warmth from me, so Jimin’s body felt deliciously warm as I snuggled against him.

“God we shouldn’t be doing this,” Jimin almost growled at me.

“Why?” I asked him innocently, holding him tightly across his middle, head resting on his chest.

He huffed out frustrated, “just because.”

“Hmm?” I questioned, eyebrows furrowed now, “what’s up?”

He giggled quietly, “I am,” he explained, raising his ass slightly off the bed, pushing his crotch up into the soft folds of the duvet. It didn’t give anything away, but I got what he meant. Morning glory.

“Oh,” I told him, giggling back, “fun.”

I ran my hand down his hip bone and across his toned stomach, fingers teasing at the edge of the soft sweatpants he’d worn to sleep.

His breath hitches just slightly, but he does nothing to stop me, letting his legs fall slightly further apart, invitingly.

I smile to myself, pushing down through the soft curls of his usually much more harshly trimmed pubic hair. It’s grown back a lot in the couple of weeks he’s had for his holiday, and I can’t help but play with it for a minute or so, gently tugging little pinches, teasing him.

“Fuck, please,” he breathes out.

“Hmm?” I question.

“Just... please,” he begs softly into my hair.

I take pity on him, knowing we haven’t got long anyway, reaching for his length and starting to stroke him slowly.

It’s not the first time I’ve done this, I know how he likes it, but we haven’t done it like this before. A half-awake hand job feels different somehow, and it’s not just because we aren’t alone in the room.

He’s really fucking hard, his free hand already clenching the duvet, more desperate than I would have expected.

“Were you having a nice dream?” I ask him.

“Don’t remember,” he chokes out, “oh god, don’t stop.”

His voice is quiet, but his Busan growl comes through loud and clear, his control slipping.

It’s dry though, too dry, so I do stop, making him whimper in frustration.

I wriggle down the bed, pushing his track pants down as I move, and suck him into my mouth.

“Oh... fuck,” he gasps.

I purposely make him wet, spreading saliva down his entire length, wrapping my fingers around the base of his dick and starting to move both my head and hand in sync.

His hand grabs at my hair, pushing it off my face so he can see. I smirk up at him as best I can with his dick in my mouth, knowing exactly what he’s doing, he likes to watch.

His stomach tenses after a few minutes and I know what’s next.

“Gonna cum,” he warns me.

I look him in the eye, letting him know I’ve heard, not stopping what I’m doing until the last possible moment.

He bites into the meat of his forearm as he starts to cum, painting pretty stripes up his belly, letting me stroke him until he’s completely boneless and breathing hard.

I wriggle back up the bed, belatedly kissing him good morning, feeling him smile against my lips.

“Best wake up ever,” he tells me softly, kissing me again.

“Maybe for some,” we hear from the bed across from us. Taehyung’s super deep and grumbly barely awake voice.

“I knew having her along would bite us in the ass.” 

His words are harsh, and if I didn’t know him, I’d probably be hurt. But in reality, bringing me in for this one night was his idea, knowing how much Jimin and I had missed each other.

“Now I’m fucking busting for a piss and I have to try and do it with this,” he grumbled, climbing out of his bed, unable to hide the obvious erection in his thin pyjama pants.

I couldn’t help but see, the boys completely shameless with each other after years of living together, sometimes they forgot themselves around me too, it was weirdly flattering.

Taehyung shuffles out of the room and Jimin slapped my arm.

“Did you look?” He asked me incredulously.

I widened my eyes as big as I could, shaking my head, lying, “of course not,” I told him.

I barely made it to the third word before giggling, making him laugh too.

“Fucking rude,” he said, rolling his eyes at me, unable to conceal his mirth. “Let’s go and get breakfast before those bastards eat everything.”

He pulled his t-shirt back down, unceremoniously wiping the cum off his stomach.

“Maybe I’ll return the favour in the shower after breakfast,” he smirks, holding his hand out for me to follow him, leaving me speechless and wanting more.


	2. Jimin x Taehyung

Jimin was the last one to leave the campfire, having waved Yoongi off five minutes or so before, double checking the fire was fully extinguished before making his way to the camper van.

They’d drawn lots earlier, the others unable to resist the good-natured joking when they’d realised the maknae line had drawn the camper van beds. Jungkook in the bunk over the front seats and he and Taehyung in the double bed. He knows he heard Hoseok mumble to Yoongi “I hope they don’t fuck too loudly.”

A bit of alone time would have been nice, but both Jungkook and Taehyung had crashed out to sleep earlier, exhausted by the day and their respective driving responsibilities. Jimin had fondly tucked both of them in, making sure they were warm and comfortable.  
He made his way to the camper van, stealthily slipping through the door and closing it quietly behind him, changing into his sleeping clothes and crawling onto the bed next to Taehyung, moving slowly so he didn’t jostle the bed.

Taehyung was fast asleep, eyelashes brushing over his slightly flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted, beautiful and completely unguarded. Jimin led on his stomach, resting his head on his arms, just watching, unable to help the soft smile on his face, Taehyung really was one of the most stunning men on the planet.

Jimin watched as Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, and the tip of his tongue peeked out and wet his lips.

“You know that’s creepy right?” Taehyung asked him, voice deepened by sleep and oh so sexy, making Jimin jump slightly.

“What is?” He asked.

“Watching me sleep,” Taehyung told him, eyes still closed.

“Can’t help it,” Jimin told him softly, leaning in to peck Taehyung on the lips, “you looked so peaceful.”

Taehyung smiles softly, eyes cracking open just a teeny bit, “you’re a sap.”

“Am not,” Jimin told him, pouting very slightly, “just love you.”

Taehyung wriggled closer, wrapping his arms around Jimin and kissed him back, “love you too,” he mumbled.

Jimin loved this Taehyung, barely awake, soft and unguarded, and he couldn’t help but kiss him again, little pecks giving way to longer deeper kisses. 

They moved closer together until they were fully wrapped in each other, pressing as close as possible, sleepy Taehyung waking up more, both of them starting to breathe just a little bit more heavily.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Jimin whimpered between kisses as Taehyung’s big hand cupped and then squeezed at his ass, making his stomach lurch and his dick start to plump up.

“It’s been two days,” Taehyung reminded him, and Jimin could feel the smirk on his lips.

“Shower hand jobs don’t count,” Jimin grumbled, “I want you in me.”

“Fuck,” Taehyung huffed out, “you serious? Here.”

“Please,” jimin begged softly, circling his hips, letting Taehyung feel just how hard he’s already got, feeling Taehyung’s own hardness against his thigh.

“Did we even bring any lube?” Taehyung asked him.

Jimin laughed probably louder than he should, “it’s like you don’t even know me,” he told Taehyung.

He gave him one more quick peck on the lips, wriggling out of his grasp and quickly locating his backpack, reaching into the internal pocket and pulling out the lube, tossing it onto the bed next to Taehyung and yanking off his shirt before returning back to the bed.

“Keen?” Taehyung giggled.

“Just get your damn fingers in me and stop teasing,” Jimin growled, pulling Taehyung close again, kissing him harder, tangling their tongues together.

Taehyung likes to tease, likes to take his time, likes to pull Jimin to the edge and then deny him, making him sweaty and begging before finally giving him what he wants. Taehyung gives and gives and gives before chasing his own pleasure, and normally there’s nothing Jimin likes more. Taehyung taking care of him, Taehyung taking control, but right now, with time short and only the camper van wall and one thin layer of canvas separating them from their hyungs, he just needs Taehyung to hurry up.

He pushes his own sweatpants off, leaving him naked and needy.

“Please Tae,” he begged, lying back, spreading his legs, grabbing at his own dick, stroking it slowly, god he shouldn’t be this fucking desperate already.

Thankfully Taehyung knows him well, finding the lube and spreading some on his obscenely long index finger before starting to push it inside.

He didn’t stop kissing Jimin, not when he got the first finger inside, or the second, or the third. By the time Taehyung is three fingers deep and finally rubs lightly over his prostate, Jimin is fighting hard not to cum.

“Tae please, please,” he begs.

“Like this?” Taehyung asks, leaning over him.

And as much as Jimin likes kissing Taehyung when he’s inside him, he knows Taehyung prefers to take him from behind, likes grabbing big handfuls of his ass and squeezing little fingerprint bruises into him.

So he shakes his head, rolling over and pushing a pillow down under his crotch to both cushion his dick and angle his ass up invitingly for Taehyung.

Taehyung doesn’t even get fully undressed, Jimin can still feel the fabric of his soft pyjama bottoms against his thighs as Taehyung finally starts to push inside of him.

It’s overwhelming, as it always is, no matter how much Taehyung fingers him and stretches him open, his dick always pushes him more. There’s no way around it, Taehyung is big, almost punishingly big, and Jimin fucking loves it.

Taehyung starts slowly, easing inside, pushing further and deeper until he’s all the way in and Jimin groans out softly, finally full.

“Go Tae,” he encourages, arching his back more.

And Taehyung moves, thrusting into Jimin gently, rolling his hips, leaning down and kissing Jimin’s neck. It’s delicious and maddening and Jimin’s already too close.

“Tae,” he chokes out, wanting, needing. They’ve been back together after their break for a few days now, but they haven’t had chance to have sex in weeks, and it’s so fucking good Jimin’s losing himself.

“Oh Tae, I’m going to cum,” he whimpers out, letting Taehyung’s thrusts push him deeper and harder into the pillow below. Letting Taehyung take him, have him.

He cums hard, muffling his deep groans so he doesn’t wake the others, clenching around Taehyung, feeling him yank out almost painfully at the last minute and cum across his ass, a visual Taehyung always enjoyed.

“Could have cum inside,” he mutters into the pillow when he starts to come back around.

Taehyung chuckles next to him, “we don’t get proper showers until the day after tomorrow, you really want to explain to the hyungs that you’re using up all of the water in here to finger yourself clean?”

Jimin giggles back, suddenly thankful for Taehyung’s foresight.

“Yeah, maybe not,” he agreed.

“Can’t believe Kook slept through that though,” Taehyung murmured as he pulled his pyjama bottoms back up, using a handy t-shirt to clean his cum off Jimin’s ass so he could roll over.

“I know, poor Kook,” Jimin agreed, “I’ll make it up to him in the morning, suck him off or something.”

Taehyung laughed properly at that, pecking Jimin on the lips again, cuddling him close again, “we’ll suck him off,” he agreed, yawning hugely, “need to sleep now though.”

Taehyung’s yawn made Jimin yawn too, making him realise just how bone achingly tired he really was.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “love you,” he added absentmindedly.

“Love you too,” Taehyung breathed, already letting sleep reclaim him.


	3. Jimin x Jungkook x Taehyung

The hot tub was, well, hot, obviously. Taehyung watched as Namjoon had found that out the hard way, touching the water heater, wondering what it was, getting burnt for his curiosity.

But it was also hot because his bandmates were wet, clothes clinging to their bodies, accentuating the muscles they’d been working so hard to define recently.

Jimin had jumped out first, the food calling to him, feeding the others who flocked to him like a bunch of baby birds leaning out of their nest. But Taehyung had stayed still, unwilling to move when the sight of Jimin was making his stomach jump in a way that was definitely not hunger.

And then Jimin had climbed back in, messing around with Jungkook, splashing each other, rubbing each other’s faces, playing. It was innocent, fun and silly. But Taehyung couldn’t help but imagine them doing the same naked. And suddenly the desire that had sat low in his belly made his body betray him, making him slowly increasingly aroused as he watched.  
Jimin and Jungkook had stopped after a while, still giggling, panting slightly, the heat of the water and the exertion getting to them. Jungkook had got out to get some more food, honestly, the guy was a bottomless pit. And Jimin, ever on alert, had noticed Taehyung’s quietness.

“Ok TaeTae?” He asked, sitting close, nudging his shoulder into Taehyung’s. Gentle, caring.

Taehyung blinked and nodded, “bit warm,” he told Jimin, trying to smile anyway and ignore the way his dick hardened even more with Jimin’s proximity.

Jimin frowned, “You should get out then Tae, don’t want to faint.”

“In a minute,” Taehyung agreed, knowing there was no way of hiding his erection right now in his wet shorts.

Jimin’s frown deepened, placing one hand on Taehyung’s thigh, squeezing just slightly, trying to comfort him.

“You dizzy Tae?” He checked, clearly worrying now.

“No, I just...” Taehyung trailed off, biting back a gasp at the sensation of Jimin’s fingers on his inner thigh, “just stop Chim, please,” he begged softly.

Jimin let him go, backing off slightly but looking more closely.

“Tae?” He questioned, a naughty smirk flashing over his face.

“Fucking shut up,” Taehyung grumbled, knowing Jimin had figured out his problem. “It’s your fault, you and Kook, fucking teases.”

Jimin leaned in closer, so his words were only for Taehyung, his voice low, making goosebumps erupt on Taehyung’s skin.

“You liked watching us huh? Wanted to play too? What else did you want? Did you want to touch yourself? Did you touch yourself TaeTae?”

Taehyung shoved Jimin away, “shut up, right now,” he choked.

“Want to get out?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “I kind of can’t right now,” he told Jimin, “and you’re not exactly helping.”

“Want me to help?” Jimin suggested, sliding back closer and dancing his fingers up Taehyung’s thigh. 

He didn’t stop, tracing his hand over Taehyung’s straining and now almost painfully hard dick.

“Oh TaeTae,” he sighed, “you’re desperate.”

Taehyung could do nothing but hold his breath as Jimin squeezed him just once, and then let go.

“Let’s get you out of here huh? You can’t cum in the tub.”

Jimin had the audacity to giggle slightly at his own wit.

“Literally can’t get out right now,” Taehyung bit out through gritted teeth.

“Of course you can,” Jimin told him airily, pulling him to standing and guiding him towards the stairs.

“Nobody look at TaeTae’s dick,” he announced to the others and Taehyung flushed bright fire engine red. “Oh Kookie, we might need your help here,” Jimin added, smiling brightly and holding a hand out towards Jungkook as he hopped nimbly out of the hot tub and headed towards the thankfully private shower block.

“Bastard,” Taehyung spat at Jimin, still red from his humiliating exit from the hot tub.

“Don’t be like that Tae,” Jimin smiled at him, turning on the water to a pleasant warm, cooling his overheated skin but not too much.

“What do you want? Want us to jerk you off? Suck you?”

Taehyung just shook his head slowly, thinking back to the way the other two were playing in the hot tub.

Jimin got it instantly, smirking at him.

“Want to watch? Strip off then Tae, let’s see how long you can last.”

Taehyung breathed out a shaky giggle as he did as he was told, wriggling out of his wet shirt and pushing his wet shorts down and off.

“Probably not long,” he admitted.

“Hold it until Kookie and I have cum,” Jimin told him casually.

Taehyung gawped at Jimin, neither he or Jungkook were particularly hard right now, and he already felt like he was on a fucking knife edge.

He swallowed hard, “I’ll try.”

Jimin pulled Jungkook to him, “TaeTae wants a show baby,” he told him, pulling Jungkook in for a kiss which was instantly deep. “Can’t say I blame him, you look fucking hot.”

Taehyung watched as Jimin and Jungkook stripped each other naked, kissing hard, hands roaming over each other, working each other up.

It was insanely hot, and, now that he was naked and didn’t even have the restriction of his shorts to stimulate his dick Taehyung was having to clench his fists hard to resist the temptation to jerk himself off.

Jimin liked making Taehyung wait, liked edging him into oblivion, into ecstasy. But they were on a schedule today, time was short, so Taehyung knew, hoped, he wouldn’t have to endure this sweet torture for too long.

Jimin and Jungkook were already jerking each other off, pulling satisfied grunts and lustful moans from each other’s lips between kisses. It was maddening, and Taehyung caved, wrapping his hand around his length, not moving, not trusting himself not to cum immediately if he did.

He could hear that Jimin was pulling Jungkook closer and closer to the edge, his little grunts turning to higher moans. But interestingly, Taehyung could tell Jimin was getting close too. Normally he held out longer, maybe Jimin had been more horny than he’d been letting on.

Then Jimin suddenly let go of Jungkook’s dick, pushing Jungkook’s hand off his and dropping down hard on to his knees in a way that would probably bruise them again.

“On my face Kook,” he begged, legs spread wide, looking up, hand tugging harshly at his own dick.

Jimin came first, brow furrowing and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. He kept his eyes open until the first stripe of Jungkook’s cum painted across his face, over his lips on to his waiting tongue. The visual was more than enough, Taehyung came hard, gripping himself harshly as if he had any hope of stopping himself, choking out a plaintiful “fuck.” He watched Jungkook tenderly wipe his thumb over Jimin’s face, collecting his cum and pushing it between Jimin’s suckling lips with a deep groan of satisfaction.

“Better TaeTae?” Jimin enquired as they hastily washed once they’d caught their breaths. Knowing they probably didn’t have long before one of the hyungs dragged them out.

Taehyung blushed just slightly, as the three of them grinned conspiratorially at each other.

“Much better,” he agreed.


	4. Yoongi Solo

Yoongi fucking hated the maknae line sometimes. Jimin’s total shamelessness dragging a blushing and clearly horny Taehyung and a very willing Jungkook into the showers after their hot tub made him think just how many days it had been since he’d been able to have a little alone time. Conclusion, it had been too many days and it’s not that he was jealous of the maknae’s and whatever it was that was going on between the three of them, but they were still assholes for flaunting their weirdness and making him more horny than he needed to be right now. 

Once the bastards had vacated the shower room, Yoongi took the quickest, coldest shower he could bare, needing to be clean after camping, needing to avoid touching his own damn body for too long, the other hyungs were showering too and no one needed to hear that. It was only just ok, he got clean, he got hard, but he was able to ignore it long enough to get dressed and back behind the wheel.

That night was something else, after dark, fed and satiated, everyone quiet, sleeping peacefully, Yoongi’s mind wandered. Nothing specific at first, flashes of thought, a tv show, kissing, hugging. The fact that it had been so many days plumping his dick up quicker than it should, uncomfortable in his many layers. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

Yoongi wriggled one hand down his body, inside his sleeping bag, unfastening his trousers one-handed on the way down, giving his dick an almost reassuring squeeze as he pulled himself out. He was hard, so fucking needy, but also painfully aware he was in a tent, on a public campsite, and Namjoon was sleeping barely an arms width away from him.

He couldn’t stop though, couldn’t stop touching, couldn’t stop the thoughts that now flooded his brain. It’s been the best part of three months now since he was with anyone else. One very risky encounter while they were in London. She was fucking amazing though, gorgeous, and really hungry for his cock. 

The way she dropped to her knees for him, practically ripping his fly open in her eagerness to get her mouth around his cock was incredibly arousing. Even the memory of it never failed to get Yoongi hard again, wishing he could go back. She’d sucked him down until her nose had brushed his pelvis, swallowing around him, playing with his balls at the same time, pressing on his prostate from the outside and had made him cum in record time, much to his embarrassment.

But she wasn’t done with him, letting his cock slip from her lips before getting to her feet, pulling up her skirt and her knickers off, opening her legs for him to return the favour. And return it he had, burying his face between her legs, licking, gently sucking and tongue fucking her to orgasm. He’d fucking loved it, making her wet, making her come undone with his tongue, making her giggle about his tongue technology.

By the time he was done, he was hard again, and she’d turned her back on him, bracing herself against the wall, and begged him to fuck her. And fuck her he had, hard and fast, until they were both panting and coming again. He’d pulled out at the last minute, coming on the back of her thighs, watching it drip and slide down her legs, just the memory made a bead of precum well out of the tip of his dick.

Back in the tent, Yoongi’s eyes were clamped shut, legs barely spread, no room in the sleeping bag, hardly able to jerk off properly, he had to make do with short movements and a tighter grip to get him close.

And then the campervan door clicked, someone coming out, and Yoongi barely held the frustrated groan back, so close, he was so close. He rewound his memory, to the moment he’d slid inside the woman’s velvety soft, wet and welcoming body. Remembering how it felt, his own hand a poor substitute for her heat and her soft noises. He desperately tried to ignore whoever it was moving around outside, Jungkook by the heaviness of the footsteps and the quiet throat clearing. His hand froze as Jungkook let out a satisfied little groan of his own, bloody maknae taking advantage of their relative obscurity and privacy on this campsite to have a piss outside. Thankfully after another minute or so, and a high little giggle, Jungkook returned to the campervan, and Yoongi could finish what he started.

Jungkook’s interruption had given him time to clear his head though, and, despite the fact he hadn’t stopped stroking himself, Yoongi had realised that he really didn’t want to just cum in this sleeping bag, who knows who’d be in it tonight. He leaned over the edge of the camp bed and grabbed his dirty t-shirt, shoving it down the sleeping bag and wrapping it loosely over his hand and straining dick.

It didn’t take him long, remembering himself pounding into the woman, letting his own thrusts rub his fingers across her clit, making her cum for the second time, clenching hard around him, making him withdraw sharply, barely making it before he was coming all over her. As his imaginary Yoongi came, so did he, panting and gasping as quietly as he could as he made a mess of the inside of his shirt, loosening his grip slightly to stroke the last pulses of his orgasm out of himself, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes tight shut as he did.

The comedown was anticlimactic, wiping himself off as best he could, discarding the t-shirt back out of his sleeping bag to be dealt with in the morning, reinstating his clothes so he didn’t get cold overnight, and trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night though, wondering again if he should use the phone number the woman in London had given him, wondering if she’d be up for round two some time somewhere.


	5. Namjoon x Taehyung

When Namjoon drew Taehyung as his bed partner that night, he really didn’t think much about it. Sharing beds was normal, and after a couple of nights on the tiny camp beds, a night on a proper mattress would be very welcome. He didn’t think anything about it right up until Taehyung asked to cuddle him overnight which had flustered the crap out of him. Why had Taehyung asked that? He even persisted after Namjoon had choked out something about respecting their own personal space. Taehyung had made him feel like the weird one for not wanting to curl up together.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew Jimin and Taehyung cuddled all the time, slept in the same bed all the time, and yes, cuddled in their sleep too. Like a pair of puppies in a basket, the two gravitated towards each other, unselfconscious and snuggly together. And Taehyung did it with Jungkook too, maybe not to the same degree as with Jimin, but comfortable and cuddly. For some reason, Namjoon had never really considered Taehyung may want to do the same with him.

He’d seemed ok when Namjoon had turned him down, but from his tossing and turning once the lights had been out for a while, Namjoon knew Taehyung was still awake. He tolerated his shifting about for the best part of an hour, hoping, praying, Taehyung would fall asleep. But one little whimpery noise finally told him that wasn’t going to happen, was Taehyung crying?

“Tae?” He questioned quietly, not wanting to wake Hobi and Jungkook sleeping in the other bed.

Taehyung sniffed sharply, “I’m ok,” he replied, his voice just as quiet.

“You’re not though are you?” Namjoon said.

Taehyung sighed, “I’m just tired hyung.”

“Why can’t you sleep then?” Namjoon checked.

He got nothing but a little hiccuped laugh that sounded anything but happy back from Taehyung.

“Tae?” He prompted.

“Don’t make me say it again hyung,” Taehyung begged softly, “I’ll be ok.”

“You...” Namjoon started, the truth suddenly dawning on him, “you really can’t sleep without hugging someone?” He questioned.

“Or a pillow,” Taehyung mumbled, “but these are too small, and I’m just, I’m just so tired hyung,” he finished pitifully.

If there was one thing Namjoon really couldn’t handle, it was one of his members suffering. It didn’t matter what the cause was, if one of them was hurting it was his job to fix it, his role as the leader to find a solution. And this seemed pretty easy to solve, even if it was going to make him a bit uncomfortable.

“Tae, just come here,” he said, rearranging himself so Taehyung could fit against him.

He literally felt the tension melt out of Taehyung as he first made tentative contact with Namjoon and then happily cuddled in, giggling softly against his neck.

“You’re so much bigger than Jimin,” Taehyung told him, finally sounding tired and relaxed enough to sleep.

Namjoon barely held back a snort of mirth, “sleep now Tae ok?”

Taehyung yawned hugely and snuggled back in close, his breathing evening out almost immediately as he drifted off to sleep.

But Namjoon was awake for much much longer, watching Taehyung, watching the man who had seemingly suddenly grown from the wide-eyed scared boy who had first joined them. Taehyung had been seventeen and had been hidden away for so long it had knocked his already shaky confidence. He was pretty even back then, but insecure and yet to grow into his ears. Now, at nearly 24 he was all man, stubble already pushing through on his chin and upper lip from not shaving for a day or so, sharp jawline, broad shoulders and deep deep voice. Yet he’d retained some of his childlike personality, throwing himself into new experiences with wide happy eyes. He was fun to watch, exasperating at times, but so fun. And he was handsome, almost unbelievably handsome, his brooding good looks more than transcending his resting bitch face. And Namjoon had watched it all happen.

There were times in the past that he thought that Jimin and Taehyung were really together, like boyfriends, in love. To be honest, he’s not completely convinced that they aren’t, they’re so close, so physically comfortable with each other, surely at some point they’ve crossed the blurry line between friendship and relationship. But on the odd occasion it’s brought up they deny it, laugh it off, make out as if they could never do that to their soulmateship. But still Namjoon wonders, in the dead of night, when they’re holding each other, it’d be a natural reaction right? For one of them or both of them, to get physically aroused, then what? Did they giggle about it together? Tease each other? Help each other out?

Because, for someone that is used to sleeping alone, not touching someone, having someone close to him, having Taehyung’s firm body pressed against his, smelling familiar and safe, is having an effect. Namjoon doesn’t notice at first, thoughts swirling around in his brain cutting him off from his body and its reactions. But then Taehyung shifts in his sleep, brushing against Namjoon’s crotch, and he suddenly realised he’s at least halfway hard thinking about Taehyung and his body and what he may or may not get up to with Jimin.

He freezes as Taehyung shifts again, sighing out, and then very deliberately rubs his thigh against Namjoon’s rapidly swelling dick. It feels heavenly and completely wrong, and Namjoon tries to scoot away. His panicked movements rouse Taehyung, making him grumble discontentedly as his wriggles, chasing Namjoon’s retreating body, swiftly trapping Namjoon against the campervan wall, nowhere else to go. He grips Taehyung’s hip in a panic, trying to stop him coming any closer.

“‘S ok, you can,” Taehyung mumbles sleepily, rolling over, pushing his ass back into Namjoon’s lap, moving slightly.

“Tae, stop,” Namjoon choked out, because this is just, fuck, feels too good and Taehyung needs to stop right fucking now.

His grip on Taehyung’s hip gets tighter, probably tight enough to bruise, trying to stop his little movements that are swiftly driving Namjoon insane. It’s been a very long time since he’s been with anyone else, he came close while they were on break. One beautiful woman, one beautiful night, lots of flirting and fun, a tiny bit of kissing. But she’d inevitably dropped her guard, and revealed she knew who he was, and his defences had immediately gone up. Anything he does, anything he says, can easily end up in the media, in a scandal. So, he’d fabricated a place he needed to be, and left her as carefully as he could, making sure to not upset her in any way. It was exhausting and so fucking frustrating. And they’d been away four days now, in super close quarters, no space for privacy, no time for jerking off, and he was horny, and the way Taehyung was still moving against him was going to get him off if he wasn’t very careful.

“Fuck, Tae, stop,” Namjoon gasped brokenly.

“Use me hyung,” Taehyung told him brazenly, not sounding sleepy anymore.

“What?” Namjoon choked.

“Just on the outside ok? You’re too big to go inside without prepping me,” Taehyung told him, voice still low with sleep and oh so sexy.

And Namjoon fucking lost it, growling at Taehyung, pushing him facedown on the bed, shoving his legs apart and throwing himself across Taehyung’s back, rutting into the crack of his ass with almost indecent haste.

He still had clothes on, so did Taehyung, it was too dry, it didn’t matter. The feeling of Taehyung’s body beneath him was spectacular. He reached forward, tangling his fingers between Taehyung’s, holding him, breathing into his neck harshly as his climax approached.

“Tae,” he grunted out, needing to make sure the man beneath him was ok.

“Cum for me hyung,” Taehyung moaned out softly.

And he did, even knowing how much he needed to cum, his orgasm still took him by surprise, ripping itself out of him, making him jump and pulse and squirt against Taehyung’s ass.

It wasn’t until his climax receded that Namjoon really realised what he’d just done, and he wanted to punch himself, throw himself off a cliff and maybe disappear forever.

“Tae, oh my god,” he gasped out, scrambling off Taehyung, pushing himself as far away from him as possible, eyes wide, “I’m so sorry.”

Taehyung looked at Namjoon carefully, barely able to see each other in the moonlight seeping in through the blinds.

“I wanted you to,” Taehyung told him, “it’s ok.”

“I took advantage of you,” Namjoon whispered, still breathing a bit hard, horrified with himself.

Taehyung sighed, “you didn’t, I told you to. Does this mean you won’t cuddle with me anymore?” He asked softly, looking hurt and kind of broken.

“You still want me to?” Namjoon asked incredulously.

Taehyung nibbled at his bottom lip, looking shy and unsure, but he nodded, “please hyung,” he begged.

“Oh Tae,” Namjoon breathed, desperately trying to order his scattered thoughts, needing to reassure his dongsaeng, “it’s ok, we’re ok, we can still cuddle.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung checked, already looking happier.

And somewhere in his heart, something eased for Namjoon. Cringing at the sticky mess in his boxers as he moved, making Taehyung giggle softly and pad out of bed, returning with clean underwear and pyjama bottoms for him. Not averting his eyes as Namjoon changed.

“Tae, stop looking,” Namjoon grumbled as he swiftly yanked up the clean pyjamas.

“Just curious,” Taehyung told him, unashamed.

Namjoon couldn’t help rolling his eyes, “about what?” He asked.

Taehyung smirked, “I felt it, you’re a grower huh?”

“Fuck,” Namjoon bit out shocked, “do you have to?”

Taehyung shrugged, smiling enigmatically, holding out his arms for Namjoon.

“Let’s sleep now hyung, I’m really tired,” he yawned.

And despite the weirdness of the night, Namjoon went into Taehyung’s arms, allowed himself to be spooned from behind, let Taehyung cuddle him and listened to him fall asleep for the second time.

And this time Namjoon didn’t overthink so much, maybe it was the comfort, maybe it was the orgasm, but he fell asleep in record time and slept remarkably well in Taehyung’s arms, thinking maybe he could get used to sleeping in the same bed as someone else after all.


	6. Taehyung x Jimin

Taehyung lost badly at UNO, leaving him with the responsibility of waking the entire group up the following morning. He was doomed to failure, waking up wasn’t his strong point. And, as he was sharing with Jimin, he couldn’t rely on him either.

As it happened, he did wake up, muscles still screaming from horse riding, the ghost of a dream lingering in his mind. He stumbled around the other bedrooms, rousing the few of his bandmates that were still sleeping, thankfully avoiding the spanking punishment, before flopping to the couch to finish waking up.

He led on his back, mind still flickering between the dream he’d been roused from and the threat of a spanking. Thing was, it wasn’t the threat of the punishment itself that had make him wake up, it was knowing what his reaction was going to be.

He arched his back, pressing the bruises on his backside into the couch cushions, feeling the pain spark, imagining that the marks had come from punishment rather than fun. And then he was getting hard in the lounge.

He should stop, he needed to stop, but he also needed to get off, swinging one leg over and off the couch to try and conceal his growing arousal. The trouble was, that just trapped his dick between his legs, and he gave a few experimental swings to see what that felt like. It was too good, rubbing himself without using his hands, making him fully hard in his thin pyjama trousers. He knew there was a camera trained on him right now, he knew Jin was in the kitchen, but for a couple of minutes he just couldn’t stop, the desperation overriding the likelihood of either being caught by one of his bandmates or being filmed masturbating.

When it became a very real possibility that he might just cum, Taehyung reluctantly stopped himself, pushing himself to sitting, hunching over his now raging erection. He debated trapping his dick in his waistband but decided not to bother. Their long-suffering but super discrete editors were most definitely going to have to cut most of this footage out anyway.

He got back to his room, where Jimin was still barely stirring, looking warm and cosy and as cute as ever with his hair sticking all over the place. Taehyung smiled fondly before his dick gave another little throb, and he remembered what he was on his way to do.

The shower was the obvious venue to jerk one out, but time was short this morning, and he really didn’t have time to wash and dry his hair and whatever else afterwards. 

With a long-suffering sigh, he shut the toilet lid, dropped his trousers and sat with his legs splayed wide.

The first grip on his dick was a relief, figuring he could tug himself to a quick conclusion. But no matter what he did this morning, despite employing all the little things that usually worked, his climax remained tantalisingly out of reach. He was almost painfully hard, leaking in his hand, but he just couldn’t tip over the edge.

He was so frustrated he could cry, and he nearly fucking did when Jimin tapped on the door, voice all low and grumbly with sleep.

“Tae? Going to be long? I really need to pee.”

“Use another bathroom?” Taehyung replied, hearing the wobble in his own traitorous voice.

“Tae honey?” Jimin replied, “You ok?”

“Fine,” Taehyung breathed out.

“Let me in,” Jimin told him, in a no-nonsense tone.

Taehyung huffed out in frustration, dragging his pyjama trousers back up, not even needing to move from the toilet to unlock the door. He hunched over again, hiding his issue from Jimin, not that he’d ever judge him.

Jimin immediately dropped to his knees at Taehyung’s feet, which was really not a visual he needed right now.

“What’s up Tae honey?” Jimin asked softly, running his hands soothingly along Taehyung’s thighs, “you still feeling sick?”

Taehyung shook his head, “nah, I’m fine,” he told Jimin with an unconvincing smile.

“Liar,” Jimin told him softly, “what do you need?”

“Just...” Taehyung started, not wanting to say out loud that he needed to cum but couldn’t.

Jimin frowned, but reached down between his own legs, squeezing at his dick and wincing.

“Honey, I want to talk to you, I really do, but if you don’t get off that toilet soon, I’m seriously going to piss myself,” he whined.

Taehyung scrambled up, lifting the lid for Jimin and moving out of the way, he knows he exposed his problem, knew from Jimin’s widening eyes, but he turned away, leaning over the vanity, letting Jimin relive himself with an almost indecent moan.

After Jimin washed his hands he wrapped his arms around Taehyung from behind, holding him tightly, but carefully.

“I disturbed you?” He asked softly, “should have told me to piss off.”

Taehyung huffed out a frustrated laugh, “couldn’t anyway,” he grumbled out.

“Couldn’t...?” Jimin questioned.

“Cum,” Taehyung replied mortified.

“Oh,” Jimin breathed, still holding him, “I fucking hate that. What were you thinking about, you know, before?”

Taehyung shrugged, face burning, “the punishment,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked, “you wanted it?”

Taehyung shrugged again in the only response he could.

“Just couldn’t let me lose last night, could you?” Jimin asked him, “pretending that you didn’t know how to play.”

Taehyung can’t see Jimin’s face, but he can hear the smirk in his voice.

“You wanted to lose?” He dares to ask.

“You’re not the only one that likes getting spanked Tae honey,” Jimin told him, “but I quite like spanking too, if you want me to?”

Taehyung didn’t even think, huffing out a needy breath and dropping his hand back down to his dick, squeezing it at Jimin’s words.

“Yeah? You want me to?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung just nodded.

“You’re already bruised,” Jimin told him silkily, “so I’m not going to go too hard, and I’m only giving you five.”

Taehyung struggled to hold back a whimper, five light spanks weren’t going to do it. Then Jimin landed the first one, the sound reverberating around the tiled walls, and Taehyung straight up moaned.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked him, “go ahead and properly touch yourself Tae hmm?”

He complied, shoving a hand hastily down the front of his pyjamas, gripping his length again, waiting for the second spank.

This time he saw it coming, in the mirror over the sink, Jimin’s flushed and concentrated face, and his stance, he didn’t intend to mess about.

The second spank was in exactly the same place as the first. True to his word, they weren’t too hard, but with the bright bloom of pain still flaring across his skin, the second felt hard, it felt good.

Taehyung’s orgasm was building fast, through the third and fourth spanks. Jimin took his time, teasing, landing them in the same spot.

“Last one Tae honey,” Jimin breathed, “I want you to cum for me ok?”

Taehyung ducked his head deeper, forehead nearly touching the vanity, hand almost a blur over his dick, so close.

When Jimin hit him for the fifth and final time, he came, cum streaking out of him, hitting the vanity and dribbling obscenely down the front. It took Taehyung a good minute to catch his breath and let his dick go, coming around to realise Jimin was gently massaging at his lower back.

“Better?” He asked softly when Taehyung managed to stand up, catching his eye in the mirror.

And Taehyung looked wrecked, face red, hair a total shambles, but he looked at peace, he felt at peace.

He nodded at Jimin, smiling, “much better, thank you.”

“Cool,” Jimin told him, letting him go, “you’d better wash up and get dressed, we have to go soon.”

Taehyung nodded, turning around and pulling Jimin in for a hug.

“Ok,” he agreed, “thank you.”

“Anytime Tae honey,” Jimin told him, “might get you to return the favour one day huh?” He grabbed one of Taehyung’s hands in his. “These big hands on my ass,” he smirked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

He twirled around, dancing out of Taehyung’s grip, “don’t forget to wipe that down too huh?” Jimin said, pointing at the vanity, before grinning and leaving the bathroom.

Jimin was someone beyond words, his soulmate, the person who understood him the best. And, as he cleaned both himself and the vanity, Taehyung sent up fervent thanks for whoever sent that angel in man form into his life.


	7. Jimin x Hoseok

When he slipped into the hot tub, Jimin could do nothing but sigh out from pleasure. Sure, it was a pain in the ass that he had to be covered up, but he was already considering a sneaky revisit once the cameras were turned off for the night. He was relaxed right up until Hoseok grabbed his neck to massage in the exact spot where he knew it often seized up, and then Taehyung stripped his top off, giving zero fucks and giving Jimin an eyeful of his muscles.

Taehyung used to be skinny, almost painfully so. Gangly arms and legs and flat but not defined stomach. But for this new concept, for the 2020 comeback, they were all gaining muscle, working out almost nonstop, getting ready to show off their hard work when they could finally release Seven.

So, even though Taehyung used to be shy about his body, his confidence was growing now, knowing he could more than hold his own against the other hard bodies in the group.

And so fucking sue Jimin for looking, Taehyung was always gorgeous, his other half, his soulmate. But now, not only had his body become a work of art over the last couple of years, his face had too. He’d become the epitome of a wet dream and Jimin’s little gay heart sometimes struggled. Taehyung was the cuddliest of cuddle partners, but he was also relentlessly straight, there were lines that he just wouldn’t cross and Jimin got it.

Views like this though, Taehyung’s exposed chest, wet and shining against the most unrealistically beautiful backdrop, probably going to feature in his dreams tonight.

It was a testament to how much he was drooling that he’d forgotten Hoseok was sat right next to him, until one firm hand gripped his thigh, making him startle.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hoseok asked him, in a voice low enough for Taehyung to miss, drowned out by the sounds from the jacuzzi.

Jimin just swallowed, sitting rigidly all of a sudden, embarrassed to have been caught thirsting over Taehyung and his body.

Hoseok pinches his inner thigh hard, “asked you a question princess,” he drawled, “you know I don’t like being ignored.”

Taehyung, blissfully unaware of what was about to unfold, chose that moment to leave, emerging from the jacuzzi like a Greek god, dressed only in leggings which were now soaked and moulded to his body. Jimin could see everything, and, despite Hoseok giving him another warning pinch to his thigh, he looked. Looked at Taehyung’s beautiful ass, looked at the ridiculously large bulge, just looked, unable to help the way his stomach flipped and the way blood began to pool in his groin, chubbing up his dick.

They bade Taehyung goodnight, Hoseok waiting until the door was slid closed behind him to talk.

“You thirsty little bitch,” he growled at Jimin, “couldn’t keep your eyes to yourself, could you? He’s supposed to be your friend not some sort of wank material.”

Hoseok’s words did nothing to quell the flames of desire starting to burn in his veins, quite the opposite.

“I’m sorry,” he told Hoseok quietly.

“Are you sweetheart?” Hoseok asked him silkily, running his hand higher up Jimin’s leg, “let’s see, shall we?”

His hand reached Jimin’s dick, Jimin’s very much not soft dick.

“Liar,” Hoseok breathed, “You were thinking dirty thoughts about our Taehyungie weren’t you?”

Hoseok started to squeeze Jimin’s dick, just a bit, just enough to make him fully hard and really needy, felt so fucking good.

He didn’t dare speak or move, lest he distracts Hoseok from the way he was letting his fingers dance over Jimin. But it wasn’t enough, the leggings he’d been forced to wear constricting him too much now that he was throbbingly hard.

“Feel good sweetheart?” Hoseok checked.

“Yeah, but...” Jimin started, halting as his words make Hoseok let him go.

“Hyung,” he whined.

“But?” Hoseok questioned, “you have something to tell me?”

“Wanna get naked,” Jimin pouted.

“Demanding little slut tonight, are we?” Hoseok asked. “Go ahead then, strip.”

Jimin checked that Hoseok was serious, giving him permission not testing him, before he wriggled out of his top, nearly drowning himself trying to wrestle the wet leggings from his ankles. And then he was fully nude, in an outdoor hot tub, with cameras pointed at him. 

He should be embarrassed, but then Hoseok pulled him between his legs, letting Jimin face out over the city, and started to stroke him for real, jerking him off slowly but perfectly, making him melt in Hoseok’s arms.

It was possibly the riskiest thing he’d ever done, but that, coupled with the memory of Taehyung’s body and the feeling of Hoseok’s skilled hands had him panting and gasping in no time, ready to cum. He should have known better.

Just as he was building, just as his orgasm came tantalisingly close, Hoseok stopped, pinching the end of his dick, bringing him crashing back down to Earth with no relief.

“Hyung, no, please,” Jimin begged, his hips thrusting blindly up, chasing Hoseok’s hand, wanting more, needing more.

“You are so impatient,” Hoseok chided, “you don’t want to cum already do you?”

His hands soothed over Jimin’s chest as he spoke, catching one nipple, making Jimin gasp.

“Please hyung,” he whimpered.

“Greedy boy,” Hoseok scolded, “let Hyung take care of you hmm?”

“Please,” Jimin begged, as Hoseok’s hand finally dropped back to hold his dick.

The second time Hoseok stopped, when Jimin was even closer to the edge, he wanted to cry, so hard, so close, his head felt like it was going to detach and float right away into the beautiful stars that were scattered across the night sky. He felt Hoseok’s fingers skate over his pouted lips, sucking one desperately into his mouth, begging silently for relief.

It took almost no time for Hoseok to bring him to the edge for the third time, and this time he did cry, great hiccuping sobs of need, grounded only by Hoseok’s strong arms around his chest.

He barely registered when Hoseok made him get out of the water, made him sit on the edge of the tub.

He was still crying softly when Hoseok sucked his dick into his mouth, pulling off only to tell him he could cum this time. Sucking Jimin into another dimension.

He’s floating, everything else is gone, it’s just Hoseok, pulling him deeper and deeper down his throat, encouraging him to let go. When he does it’s violent, his hips snap forward and he cums and cums and cums in Hoseok’s wet and welcoming mouth.

Then he’s pulled back into the water, back into the warmth, back into Hoseok’s arms, safe.

Hoseok knows him well, rocks him tenderly, pecks little kisses over his face, lets him come back to reality slowly, no pressure, there never is.

And Jimin takes his time, it’s been so long since he last really let go like this, since he cried like this. He didn’t know how much he needed it, how much tension he’d been holding onto until Hoseok unlocked it from deep within.

When he finally makes eye contact with Hoseok, blinking to fully bring himself conscious he’s met with a soft smile.

“You’re back?” Hoseok checked.

Jimin nodded, sitting himself up a bit more.

“That’s good, you went pretty deep this time huh? Been out a while. You feeling ok?”

Jimin nodded again, swallowing, “thirsty?” He croaked.

“Yeah, we’ve been in here a while, need to get you rehydrated and to bed when you’re ready sweetheart.”

“I need a drink,” Jimin decided, letting Hoseok help him up and out of the hot tub.

Hoseok wrapped a towel around Jimin’s waist, drying off his top half before securing the second towel around his own waist and leading Jimin into the lounge. He led him on one of the couches, stroking his wet hair off his forehead before going to get him water, even bringing a straw so Jimin didn’t have to sit up.

“You doing ok?” Hoseok checked once he’d drunk two full glasses of water, “feeling ok?”

And Jimin knew why, the first time Hoseok had name called him, called him slut and greedy and a liar and a bitch it had hit them both hard. It had taken them a good few weeks of dancing around each other to sit down and talk about it like adults. They both liked it, they both knew it. But something deep within Hoseok needed to be convinced that Jimin was really ok afterwards. And not being roommates tonight, they couldn’t cuddle it out afterwards. Jimin would be fine, Taehyung would cuddle him to sleep, but Hoseok was sharing with Seokjin, he wouldn’t get the reassurance he needed. So Jimin pulled him in now, holding Hoseok to him, briefly taking care of Hoseok the way Hoseok always took care of him.

Jimin slept well that night, so well, Taehyung holding him close. His tension gone, released, he dreamt of nothing, head blissfully empty, completely relaxed, happy and safe.


	8. Seokjin x Jungkook

The others think he’s stupid, it’s the only explanation Seokjin can think of to explain why they keep lying to him about what they’re doing. All six of the bastards, sneaking off with each other off to supposedly private corners or having extra long showers, who do they think they’re kidding? He knows, he hasn’t lived with them for this many years not to know what it means when Yoongi shoves his dirty washing really deep down in his bag with a little blush on his cheeks. He knows when Namjoon and Taehyung couldn’t look at each other the morning after they’d slept in the camper van. He knows when Hoseok spends a bit too much time babying Jimin one morning. And no one could miss when Jimin dragged a ragingly hard Taehyung and a gigglingly willing Jungkook into the showers at the hot tub place. They were just all horny fucking animals.

He, on the other hand, can wait thank you very much. They’re heading home tomorrow, and he can wait for his own bedroom, his own lockable door and his own reliable and protected WiFi connection.

Waking up with painfully hard morning glories has only been a problem for the last couple of days, he can wait one more to get a hand around himself, to get himself off.

So why, on the last morning, when they’re all mostly packed, sorting out their last things and enjoying their last showers before boarding the long flight home, why is he so fucking hard that it just won’t go away?

This place has one bathroom, one, for seven men. And he really doesn’t want to think about what the others have been doing in here, alone and together. He washes fast, knowing that at least one other person needs to get in after him. But his dick still doesn’t get the memo. He’s so close to giving in, out of pure need rather than anything else, when there is a hesitant knock on the door.

“Hyung? Jin hyung? I’m sorry, but we kind of need to go soon,” comes Jungkook’s somewhat worried voice.

Seokjin cannot help groaning out loud, saved, or rather cursed by goddamn circumstances.

“Five minutes,” he calls back, hoping that’ll be long enough to persuade his dick to chill for a few more hours.

But Jungkook is already opening the door, “can I start while you’re finishing?” He asks, shutting the door behind him and starting to strip without waiting for an answer. “Managers are already trying to round us up, and I really don’t want to get on the plane when I’m grubby.”

“Jungkook,” Seokjin starts, keeping his back to him.

“Sorry hyung,” Jungkook apologises again, opening the shower door and slipping inside.

It’s not a huge shower, and with Seokjin and his shoulders and Jungkook and his ever-increasing bulk, the inevitable happened.

As Jungkook was blabbering on, leaning his head back and quickly rinsing off his hair, he got an accidental eyeful of Seokjin’s problem.

“Shit hyung,” Jungkook squeaked.

“Yeah, so...” Seokjin started, hoping he didn’t need to spell out to Jungkook that he needed him out, like now.

But Jungkook just shrugged, “just finish or whatever,” he told him casually, “I won’t look.”

He reached for the shampoo, lathering up his hair, clearly having no intentions of going anywhere.

“I can’t... with you right there,” Seokjin hissed.

Jungkook smirked at he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, “You did before.”

Seokjin gaped, “that was one time Jungkook, one time, and we decided we would never speak of it again. What the fuck was I thinking?”

“You were thinking you wanted to get your dick sucked I assume,” Jungkook grinned.

Seokjin just gaped, how was Jungkook so fucking casual about... that.

“The pervert twins have led you astray,” he groaned.

“Led me astray, taught me things. I’m so much better at sucking dick now,” he preened. “Shall I show you?”

“What? No!” Seokjin told him. But his dick, that bastard uncontrollable thing, fucking lurched at the idea, right against Jungkook’s thigh.

Jungkook looked, and grinned, and dropped to his knees.

“You sure?” He asked softly, and so close to the tip of Seokjin’s dick he swears he can feel Jungkook’s breath.

“I can’t,” he sighs out.

“I’ll be a good boy for you,” Jungkook tells him, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

And Seokjin snaps, he doesn’t dom often, most people probably wouldn’t even consider it actual domming. But pretty boys or pretty girls wanting to be good for him? Probably his biggest weakness. And his dick drools just the tiniest bit of precum at the thought.

Jungkook leans forward, just barely, close enough to lick the precum off his dick, so soft, so careful. Seokjin can barely feel him, but he can see everything, and Jungkook doesn’t break eye contact as his tongue withdraws into his mouth, and he properly tastes Seokjin.

“Please hyung, let me make you feel good,” Jungkook asks, voice hesitant all of a sudden.

Seokjin nods, just once, and Jungkook launches himself at him, making him stumble back into the shower wall.

“Thank you,” Jungkook tells him, reaching up to grab onto Seokjin’s hips and sliding his mouth over the tip.

The first time Jungkook sucked him off, the only time Jungkook sucked him off, was very different. He’d been nineteen and crying in Seokjin’s lap. One of their backup dancers had been suddenly replaced, and Jungkook knew why.

“We were just flirting hyung, just a bit. He’s so cute and pretty and I just wanted, just for a bit, to be normal.”

He’d broken down, sobbing hard, choking out the story and his feelings. He was lonely and horny and jealous of seemingly everyone else in his age group so could go out and flirt and fuck and he just couldn’t.

“He liked me hyung,” Jungkook whispered to him, “and I liked him too. I wanted to kiss him, but we got caught, and now he’s gone and I’m going to be a fucking virgin forever.”

Seokjin had let Jungkook wail for a bit longer, sympathising with him, it’s not like it wasn’t the same for everyone who signed up to be an idol, it was part of the deal. And backup dancers along with makeup noonas and stylists disappeared with an all too familiar regularity. They were replaceable, and for the most part, the idols weren’t.

When Jungkook’s sobbing had reduced to miserable hitching of breath, Seokjin had kissed him, just on the forehead, lingering gently like he was trying to take away the hurt. And it worked, Jungkook curled into him more, so Seokjin kissed him more, pressing little pecks to his eyebrows, to his nose which scrunched up adorably, to his cheeks and to his chin. And Jungkook squirmed in his lap, turning himself this way and that, playing along, wanting kisses everywhere. And the inevitable happened, one kiss went a bit astray and landed at the corner of Jungkook’s mouth. Seokjin pulled back to apologise but Jungkook followed him, planting a kiss of his own, right on Seokjin’s lips.

One minute he was comforting Jungkook, and the next they were kissing. Jungkook led, sighing out happily as he escalated the kisses, slipping his tongue in oh so stealthily and kissing Seokjin more thoroughly than he’d ever been kissed. And as they kissed, Jungkook continued to wriggle and writhe in his lap, and it was way too late when Seokjin realised he was squirming to rub himself off inside his trousers. He didn’t realise until Jungkook froze in his lap, mouth falling open and eyes closing, shuddering his way through his climax. And fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Seokjin had ever fucking seen.

Jungkook had slid out of his lap, on to the floor between his legs and was tugging at the front of his sweatpants before he knew what was going on. The blow job was enthusiastic but, honestly, not the best. It was hardly surprising when Seokjin learned later it was the first time he’d done it. 

It was Jungkook who gigglingly said afterwards that they should probably not tell anyone else, not talk about it. And they hadn’t, not once, until now.

It is immediately obvious that Jungkook is vastly more experienced now. He sucks Seokjin’s dick like he can read his mind. He takes him deep, confidently lodging him in his throat, sucking beautifully, reaching up to play with Seokjin’s balls.

“Kook, fuck, holy fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he chokes out.

Jungkook locks eyes with him, and fucking winks.

“I’m serious,” Seokjin gasps out, “pull off, gonna cum.”

But Jungkook doesn’t, just sucks him harder, tracing his tongue firmly along the bottom of Seokjin’s dick, like he’s trying to coax the cum out. He doesn’t need to, Seokjin cums, still lodged in Jungkook’s throat, and he thinks he can feel Jungkook swallow around his head, still rubbing his tongue, still coaxing out more cum.

Seokjin thinks he might black out, it’s been what nine, ten days? So long, so long. And Jungkook milks him for every last drop.

When he’s so overstimulated he can’t take it any longer, Seokjin pulls his rapidly shrinking dick out of Jungkook’s mouth, breathing hard.

He helps Jungkook to his feet, noting just how fat and red his dick is now too.

“Kook?” He asks.

Jungkook shakes his head, reaching for his own length, groaning out as he wraps his long fingers around it and slides up to the head.

“Just gonna...” he croaks out, running his thumb over his engorged head and cursing as he came too, spurting onto the glass door, the floor and a little bit on Seokjin’s foot.

“Fuck,” he choked out as he stroked the last pulses out of himself, “that’s better.”

He offered Seokjin a crooked smile, making sure to thoroughly rinse himself and the door off before stepping out of the shower.

They didn’t have time to talk about it this time either. They were barely dry before management were knocking, telling them to get out and dressed before they made everyone miss their time slot for their flight.

They didn’t talk in New Zealand, they sure as hell weren’t going to talk about it on the flight, but maybe this time they should talk about it when they got home. Seokjin decided he’d like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest inspiring moments, no promises I'll write them but who knows


End file.
